Talk:List of levels
List of levels A super exhaustive list of levels (counting 103, if i'm not mistaken) can be found in the Map article. However, it is a good idea to complement it with a text-based list with links to each level article. Naming On linking to each level, one must make sure of the following: * We write regular numbers, not Roman (so it's not *Blue Lake Woods I, but Blue Lake Woods 1. * We skip the word "The" at the beginning of titles. So, the article for the level "The Pinnacle" is to be found at The Pinnacle. (AND this one's not been written yet, so be patient.) * We don't capitalize all words: it's not *Hills Of The Warrior I, but Hills of the Warrior 1. With time, I hope, there will be redirect pages for all misspelt links. TBA Also, the list on this article lacks ALL elsewheres. And maybe some regular levels too. Cross-check with Map. Maybe we should give a gallery with images of all the levels instead of just text? A. Itsasoguren 10:05, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Level naming I disagree with some of the suggestions for the level naming. The less we deviate from the way the game presents the level names, the easier it is to set up a new articles, and for readers to find the level they are looking for. * Most of all, I think The definitely needs to be included in the beginning of the level names. We already have a mess with links to The Pinnacle and The Crystal Crags. * The game presents numbers in roman form. I think we should too. Thus, rename to Blue Lake Woods II. All roman numerals should be written with capital i. * I agree with not capitalizing of and the in the middle of level names. The game also prints these words with smaller font. Does this seem sane? We can make redirects for all pages that does not confirm to this standard. If we somehow could make links from the Map page, that would be great. Can you specify areas on a picture that leads to different links? I know this is possible in HTML, but I don't know about wiki code. Another suggestion is to make subcategories (under Levels) for: * Themes: Wood levels, Ice levels, ... * Storm levels * Murder wall levels * Path bonus levels * Elsewheres I could do this, if i knew how to make categories... Truncated 14:11, 6 September 2008 (UTC) More on level naming Hmm, yeah, I agree with your first point. Yesterday i worked on the wikia for a while and i noticed i screwed when i first left the "the"'s off. Let's use "The" from now on, and create redirecting pages as you said -- this way we won't have to change all the links at once. About the romanization of numbers... you're right too, but that one might be a f*cking load of work to mend... I'd keep the normal numbers, and maybe create roman-numbered redirect articles. The point is that it is much easier to create a redirect page than to rename an existing article. I don't know why. In the real Wikipedia they insist on this point. And we've used 1, 2 and 3 quite a lot so far... A. Itsasoguren 14:39, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Other stuff Your map suggestion... Yes, I'd know how to do that in HTML too, but boy, defining 103 areas in a map image is a crazy load of work. Have you seen my article on Stage 1, BTW? Level distribution there is quite well explained, considering i only used text... You're right, an interactive map would be pretty nice but... I don't know. Think on a smaller scale for now; how'd you do a map like that for stage 1 (only 23 levels?) I know nothing about subcategories; all i know is that whenever you write an article, you include at the bottom the names of the categories it fits. By now, just make up names for every category you need; if category pages are not created automatically, we will do those later. A. Itsasoguren 14:39, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Fixing I will fix the The issues then, and leave the numerals alone. I see that there's a "Move" command here, but it does not update links going to that page. Can you point me to some reference with a good explanation of the format for link windows in pictures, and how to include HTML instead of wiki markup in pages? I think it would not be too much work for me to put something together in Excel which spews out the HTML code needed. I will put that on the Map page if I get it done. The picture needs to be enlarged (but not a lot) from 900px to be at least somewhat readable. Truncated 16:20, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Putting up all levels? I have updated the crags and (i think) all the pages linking to them. If not, no catastrophe since the old pages are redirects. And just as I was done, 64.26.147.201‎ (which is possibly you not logged in, or we have a new contributer) came along and added Pyramids of Peril with a capital O... Since i think new people need to be able to add new content easily, I have a suggestion to fix this: We add all the level names as stubs in the format we agreed, and people can add content there. This also makes it easy to see if your link is wrong - since all levels exist on the wiki, your level link should never be red. Sounds good? Re: About the Map you're planning on, i think you know far more than i do on the subject... But if i can help you anyway, please say so. The map was created with PowerPoint, then imaged, then tiffed, then jay-pegged. If any of these versions is of any help, i can e-mail it to you. The JPGs i uploaded measure 2400px in width; they are shown in 900px for clarity. As for creating all the level stubs... it's on the tedious side, but ... you're right again, it might help. So far, i'm going to tell about our naming conventions in our home page. A. Itsasoguren 13:42, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Reply Yes, the PowerPoint file would help. Could you please email me that? About the level stubs: I think we're fine now even without the stubs. I realized; as long as new levels are created from List of levels (which I think is all fixed), they will get the correct name. Truncated 14:45, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Level Table I finally got around to downloading and playing with KE and decided to make a table of all the level HEX's and map HEX's in the order that they're found on the ROM. I hope I didn't make any mistakes. (I don't think so) I leave it to someone else to put this in a seperate article if you want. The Elsewheres are NOT included (yet) because it's going to take some time to number them. (UNLESS....Did you guys number them according to the order they're in the ROM? If so, is it consistent with the Map and everything?) Note that I ripped this data DIRECTLY from the ROM. That means the level names are written exactly as they are in the ROM, with words like "the" and "of" not capitalized. (Note that "Secrets In the Rocks" capitalized "In". That's how it is in the ROM!) The ONLY thing different is the roman numerals were replaced with numbers since that's how the links are set up right now. It might be a good time to decide whether or not we want to be "pure" and replace all the articles with numbers in them with new articles that use roman numerals instead. I know you guys considered it above. It's not really a hard job, just a time consuming one of copy and paste. Let me know, because I'm willing to do it. I count only 15 of them that have been created so far. The links to them in other places are going to be a headache, but better to fix it early than later, right? Another thing: There are several versions of "The Crypt" in the ROM. I don't know why, but I put them in as well. Mudesi 02:55, 22 September 2008 (UTC) No repeats? I listed all the levels / maps that are unused because The Crypt gets repeated. Level 0x41 is the REAL level, but for every place where a pre-existing level was deleted or a slot was unused (it's hard to tell in some cases), The Crypt fills the void. Not only are a pile of maps not there, but 3 levels are assigned to the map (levels 0x38, 0x47, and 0x69) that are never used. In your list, those voided levels are still listed. So I went ahead and completed the list of what maps are skipped. Saxman727 03:36, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Reply Nice table. I was hoping for something like this. I went ahead and renamed Secrets in the Rocks. Yeah, i know... the game actually has a capital In. But for consistency with the rest of the articles, I think this is best. The elsewheres are not numbered according to the ROM, they are ordered after how they are encountered in the game, except for Elsewhere 32, which was found later and got a higher number. When you say it's not a hard job to go from 123numerals to roman, you mean it is not mentally demanding i guess, but it is a lot more work than you might think. Levels are linked from everywhere; map, stage articles, stage boxes, enemy appearances, helmet appearances... i think your editing energy is better spent elsewhere. :) Truncated 15:31, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Works for me As long as we all agree that this list makes up the OFFICIAL names of all the levels. I don't like being "pure" anyway. :) When I get the time I'll put the Elsewheres in. Now that I think of it, it's better and makes more sense to number them according to how they are encountered in the game. Too bad they didn't put them in the same order in the ROM. Mudesi 17:40, 22 September 2008 (UTC) The Crypt It's odd that theres so many unused "The Crypt" in the ROM. I was looking for Game Genie codes when i saw "Start on The Crypt (hard)". "Hard?" i thought. It was hard, since all moving platforms were nowhere to be seen. When i finished the stage it lead to Sky Fortress. Does all garbage stages lead to Sky Fortress? CutterKirby (talk) 13:41, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Elsewhere Order From what I've seen, the Elsewhere levels do seem to be in order in the ROM. I can't clarify this, but the first few Elsewhere levels do follow the proper order. Now of course the maps are a totally different story if that's what you meant.